


Imperfect Paradise

by Yeoyou



Series: Battlefield [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (finally he gets a voice!), Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Post-War, M/M, Missing Scene, POV David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: Missing Scene from "Battlefield": that fateful day when Hal finally shares his story with David and they kiss and realise they've both been wanting to do that for a long time!





	Imperfect Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It's only been three years since I finished "Battlefield" so why should I be surprised the muse suddenly decided to write this missing scene?! Tbh, it's still one of my favourite AUs I've written and the characters did become very dear to me so I'm very excited poor David finally got a voice in this one.

_ The imperfect is our paradise. _ – _ Wallace Stevens. ‘The Poems of Our Climate,’ 1938 _

Something has been on Hal’s mind for a while now but David doesn’t ask. If Hal wants to confide in him, he will and until then, David will be patient.

Even if it’s difficult.

He doesn’t like to see him so worried. Especially without assurance that whatever weighs on Hal has got nothing to do with him.

He’s all too aware of Mrs Emmerich pressuring Hal to let him go. He couldn’t care less about her dislike but it pains him to see Hal caught in the middle, torn between his loyalty to his old war comrade and his own family.

David supposes that if things get worse, he’ll have to leave of his own accord. Hal, he knows, is always willing to sacrifice bloody everything for bloody everyone. Especially if he feels bound by a promise.

_ You’ll always have a place with me. _

Not that David would ever hold him to it.

He’d rather leave.

But so far, he hasn’t been able to bring himself to take such a drastic step.

Because he doesn’t know where he’d go. And, more importantly, he doesn’t _ want _ to leave.

Which is a whole other problem in itself.

He knows Hal isn’t happy. Because of the things he’s said and because of the things he hasn't said. There seem to be a lot more of the latter of late.

It doesn’t make things better that the one thing David longs to do is absolutely impossible for him to do.

But it’s alright. He’s gotten good at pretending, at self control. Prison and then the war have taught him well. It was that or death and though there isn’t much he cares to live for, the one reason he has for life is compelling.

And, apparently, very troubled right now.

But patience is another thing David has learned and this time, it’s rewarded.

Nothing marks this day as any different from the other days that have already passed; at least nothing that David can discern.

Hal comes to visit him, as on most days, and they take a walk. It’s a mostly silent walk, but that, too, is like most other days.

But then Hal breaks and the story flows.

It’s a miserable story of loneliness and betrayal, of a kid convinced that he’s killed his father, a kid who goes to war to become a better man. Or get killed himself.

David doesn’t ask which and it doesn’t matter. He knows how the story continues from there. And knows, too, that no man could be better than Hal Emmerich.

Hal hasn’t looked at him while the words fell from his lips, shame and fear of rejection painted into every nervous inch of his body. Though why he would ever think that David would turn from him, is beyond him.

He waits until Hal is finished, waits until Hal finally looks at him because when he speaks, he wants Hal to read the truth of his words in his eyes.

It takes a while but eventually Hal lifts his head, gaze slowly raised to David’s face. It’s a struggle; David can see that clearly but it’s worth it when he finally tells him: "I've killed a man before the war and you never judged me. And now you're afraid I will judge you?"

It’s worth it, to see that hope and relief in Hal’s eyes.

David raises his hand. It hovers for a moment, his fingers fighting to touch Hal’s face but he wrests control back and instead places his hand on Hal’s shoulder. 

And then Hal just looks at him and he can feel him trembling under his fingertips and he realises that now, now is when Hal truly breaks. In the very moment that David accepts him for all he is and all he was. 

And what’s David to do but to draw him closer, holding him together while he falls apart?

Hal clings to him, wet face pressed to his shoulder and David fights down his panic, grasps for his self control but it eludes him. He fears he will drown. All those feelings, so carefully tucked away through all these years, rushing to the surface.

Because while his heart aches for Hal’s pain, his body revels in holding him.

He won’t be able to leave him after this, will he?

David isn’t sure how long the embrace lasts, how long Hal’s fingers grasp the cloth of his jacket in a desperate need for comfort.

Eventually, Hal lifts his head.

Looks at him with gratitude and—

longing.

His gaze dips to David’s lips and David doesn’t dare to breathe, feels Hal’s fingers tightening against his back and—

this can’t be true.

he’s imagining this.

he doesn’t care.

And so he let’s go of every chain and every tether he’s so painstakingly wound around his heart and leans forward, claiming Hal’s lips in a reckless kiss.

It’s madness. Induced by Hal’s body pressed against his own and that look he’s probably just dreamed.

David is good with patience, with pretending, but in this moment, all pretense flees before his need to be yet closer to Hal.

He doesn’t think of the consequences, of Hal’s rejection or horror or all that separates them. That he’s committing a sin and a crime.

He’s learned not to want anything anymore and perhaps that’s the reason why he wants this, wants Hal, all the more.

And then Hal’s fingers tighten once more at his back, and he returns the kiss and—

This, this is the moment David breaks.

His fingers finally find their way up to Hal’s face, cradling it, brushing rough fingertips over tear streaks. Revelling in how delicate it feels. How strong.

He deepens their kiss, afraid he’ll go too fast, wants too much, but Hal is right there with him until David finally dares to slow down again, tasting every second.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Hal sighs the moment their lips part, leaning against him, breathing him as David breathes Hal.

David can’t help the chuckle escaping his tight throat.

“We could have saved a lot of time if I _ had _known.”

Hal looks at him a little startled.

“Oh. So you wanted this too?”

“Can you doubt it?” The tenderness in his voice sounds alien even to himself but he doesn’t regret it. He brushes over Hal’s cheek, catching one strand of his hair and—

This is really happening.

David seizes the realisation and steals another kiss. Tenderness slowly gives way to a languorous sensuality that aches in all the right places, molding them together.

“David …” Hal moans softly and David is very sure that he’s never heard anything as beautiful as his name on Hal’s lips.

He feels lightheaded and Hal seems none to stable on his own legs either. 

Reluctantly, David brings some distance between them. Now that he’s sure that Hal wants this, wants him, too, he can afford to take some time to relish it all. 

“We should probably go back,” he murmurs into Hal’s hair.

A small sound of protest catches in the stubble of his beard.

“I’m sure they don’t miss me yet.” Hal’s fingers cling stubbornly to David’s vest.

“That’s … not what I meant.” 

David has always had steady nerves. It’s not something he prides himself on, just as he doesn’t pride himself on having two legs. He takes it for granted and was grateful when they carried him through the war with less fear and less pain than many of his comrades.

David has always had steady nerves and yet, in this moment, they feel no more substantial than spider webs, too easily torn by a look, a word.

Suddenly, he has so much more to lose.

He’s not good with words. Not when it counts and this might be the most important moment of his life.

He swallows.

“Let’s go back to the cottage.”

_ We’ll be alone. _

_ Nobody will disturb us there. _

_ I want to be with you. _

Hal swallows too. And nods.

David smiles and kisses Hal again, for reassurance. A taste of more to come. And his nerves steady.

But when he looks once more at Hal, he notices Hal’s fingers fidgeting by his side, the paleness of his face, interspersed with red splotches.

“We have all the time in the world.” He reaches for Hal’s twitching fingers, stills them between his own. “There’s no need to hurry.”

Hal bites his lips, a strained smile flickering over his features.

“It’s just ...,” he takes a deep breath and forces himself to look David in the eye, “I’ve never been with a man.”

Of course. David should have known. Especially after the story Hal had just confided in him.

“Have you …?” It’s a hesitant question and David hesitates to answer it.

Eventually though, he does: “Yes.”

But to his surprise, Hal looks relieved and tightens the grip on his hand.

“Then I’ll follow your lead.”

And this, this is the moment David’s heart stitches itself back together. With Hal’s trust as the thread and Hal’s smile as the needle.

This is the moment their imperfect world becomes a perfect paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!! I will be forever grateful if you leave some nice words for me (and the muse). Who knows, there might be more of this still in my brain somewhere and you never know when it might come out. But surely sooner if encouraged ;D (tbh, I had been thinking of writing the smut as well but I'm just too damn tired right now and just happy I got this thing slapped together!)


End file.
